The present invention relates to air freshening devices, more particularly, to a toilet ventilation device for automatically venting noxious odors from the vicinity of a commode.
In every person""s daily life the restroom or bathroom is undoubtedly one of the most frequently visited places, due to the fact that everyone must unavoidably use the restroom several times in a day. Although the restroom is an important place in a person""s daily life, it is scarcely emphasized. In addition, since the restroom involves the privacy of an individual, no one speaks of restrooms in social situations. As a result, the advancement of restroom technology has not kept up with other advancements in civilization, even being reduced to a sub-culture.
In the evolving history of the restroom, certainly the present day toilet design is an advanced one. The toilet can collect a man""s excrement and discharge it into the outdoor disposing pool so that the indoor cleanliness can be maintained in order to meet the requisite requirements of a person""s quality of life. Except for cosmetic changes, however, there has been little improvement in the function of a toilet. The most disliked aspect of today""s toilet is that the unpleasant odor when using the toilet cannot be effectively expelled from the toilet. Since the restroom is a small closed space associated with an individual""s privacy, air therein cannot be well circulated to overcome the problem of a stagnant and often times hideously unpleasant smell. The conventional way to reduce the pollution of unpleasant smell, or odor, is for the restroom to have ceiling fans provided on the roof to discharge the unpleasant smell to the outdoors. Unfortunately, the deodorizing effect brought about by ceiling fans is often times quite inadequate and thus limited.
A wide variety of toilet ventilation systems is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of toilet ventilation systems, for example, the automatic toilet installation disclosed by Bondonio in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,429; the toilet assembly having an automatic ventilation system disclosed by Sim in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,543; the toilet air freshener disclosed by Horan and Horan in U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,591; the toilet ventillation system disclosed by Norton in U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,837; the deodorizing toilet seat pad disclosed by Lo in U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,893; and the combined ventilated toilet seat and toilet seat cover disclosed by Arroyo in U.S. Pat. No. D336,331.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet exhaust device having a base; a vent chamber; a collection tube; a housing; and a vent tube. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to automatically enable an on/off switch to activate the fan within the housing to suck any noxious odors from the vicinity of the bowl through the vent tube via the vent chamber, collection tube and housing when the toilet seat is lowered into a horizontal position. The above-described patents make no provision for a toilet exhaust device having a base; a vent chamber; a collection tube; a housing; and a vent tube.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved toilet exhaust device having a base; a vent chamber; a collection tube; a housing; and a vent tube. In this respect, the toilet exhaust device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically enabling an on/off switch to activate the fan within the housing to suck any noxious odors from the vicinity of the bowl through the vent tube via the vent chamber, collection tube and housing when the toilet seat is lowered into a horizontal position.
The present device, kit and associated method according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a new and improved device, kit and associated method of using for placement onto a standard commode having a movable toilet seat pivotally hinged to a bowl of the commode and for venting noxious odors emanating from the bowl. The device comprises a base; a vent chamber; a collection tube; a housing; and a vent tube. The base and the vent chamber are positioned near the rear top portion of the bowl in which when the toilet seat is in a horizontally lowered position, then an on/off switch is enabled which activates the fan within the housing to suck any noxious odors from the vicinity of the bowl through the vent tube via the vent chamber, collection tube and housing. The kit comprises the unassembled components of the device. The method of using comprise s the steps of adhering, adjoining, affixing, coupling, defecating, drilling, dropping, flushing, inserting, leaving, lifting, obtaining, plugging, pressing, sitting, standing, and sticking.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type toilet ventilation device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved toilet exhaust device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved toilet exhaust device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a base; a vent chamber; a collection tube; a housing; and a vent tube. The base and the vent chamber are positioned near the rear top portion of the bowl in which when the toilet seat is in a horizontally lowered position, then an on/off switch is enabled which activates the fan within the housing to suck any noxious odors from the vicinity of the bowl through the vent tube via the vent chamber, collection tube and housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a plurality of pressure switches. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet exhaust device that has all the advantages of the prior art toilet exhaust device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet exhaust device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toilet exhaust device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet exhaust device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet exhaust device having a base; a vent chamber; a collection tube; a housing; and a vent tube. This combination of elements makes it possible to automatically enable an on/off switch is to activate the fan within the housing to suck any noxious odors from the vicinity of the bowl through the vent tube via the vent chamber, collection tube and housing when the toilet seat is lowered into a horizontal position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved kit comprising the unassembled components of the device.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprises the steps of adhering, adjoining, affixing, coupling, defecating, drilling, dropping, flushing, inserting, leaving, lifting, obtaining, plugging, pressing, sitting, standing, and sticking.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.